


C'è chi paga e chi si concede

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Language, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo un anno dagli eventi di Fortuna, per Dante e Nero (che nel frattempo sono diventati coppia fissa) arriva il giorno del primo anniversario dal loro incontro. Per l'occasione Nero si offre di pagare una cena al ristorante mentre Dante opta per un regalo più... "intimo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'è chi paga e chi si concede

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la sesta edizione del [Big Bang Italia](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _Snack Salati / #07 - Pizza_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 12'032 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))
> 
>  **Link al gift:** [cover art](http://i.imgur.com/7WETcyf.png) (@ [MrBalkanophile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile))

Da quando Dante e Nero avevano risolto i guai di Fortuna, il più grande aveva deciso di prendersi una "breve" pausa dalla sua interminabile caccia ai demoni e rimanere a Fortuna. A convincerlo a prendere quella decisione non era stata tanto la stanchezza per il lavoro svolto - perché tutto sommato il colpo di grazia a Sua Santità era stato Nero ad infliggerlo - quanto piuttosto il ragazzo in sé: dopo tutto il tempo che avevano passato insieme, benché buona parte di esso l'avessero trascorso a combattere l’uno contro l’altro e pensare di essere nemici, aveva cominciato a sviluppare una forte simpatia nei suoi confronti. Gli piaceva come quel ragazzino, nonostante la giovane età, riuscisse a tenergli testa in maniera quantomeno dignitosa - ovviamente aveva una mancanza di esperienza spaventosa se paragonato a lui - e inoltre aveva il raro pregio di ricordargli se stesso da giovane.    
Dopo qualche giorno il cacciatore di demoni aveva scoperto che quell'inusuale sentimento gli era totalmente ricambiato dalla sua controparte - nonostante a Nero fosse servito un po' di tempo per mettere insieme un discorso di senso compiuto per riferirgli cosa provava per lui. Non era chiaramente abituato ad esprimere certi interessi a voce alta: preferiva di gran lunga dimostrarlo coi fatti, proprio come Dante. In aggiunta a tale impiccio c'era anche il fatto che si era dichiarato poco dopo aver scoperto di nutrire più interesse - sessualmente parlando - per i maschi che per le femmine. Era perciò ancor più naturale che fosse a disagio.  
Per sua fortuna aveva incontrato un responso positivo da parte di Dante, perché altrimenti non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.  
In virtù del nuovo tipo di relazione che li legava, Nero decise di offrirsi per ospitare il suo partner durante la sua permanenza a Fortuna, visto e considerato che gran parte della città era distrutta.  
Dante non aveva tardato ad accettare e così era cominciata la loro convivenza sotto lo stesso tetto.  
Col tempo Nero aveva imparato che non era poi così male come aveva inizialmente temuto; anzi, era particolarmente divertente, poiché Dante pareva negato in ogni cosa che rientrasse nelle faccende domestiche e - dato che vivevano da soli - era logico che dovessero provvedere in autonomia a mantenere il livello di pulizia della casa tale da risultare almeno accettabile.  
Nero era abituato a fare quel poco che occorreva per quanto riguardava le faccende domestiche, per cui se la cavava abbastanza. Dante invece era un totale disastro e ben presto decise che era meglio desistere e non fare niente, onde evitare di combinare guai a raffica.  
Per compensare la carenza come uomo di casa, Dante si dava parecchio da fare come amante e Nero doveva ammettere che in quello era veramente bravo. Non passava notte che non facessero l'amore e - benché il più giovane fosse sempre costretto a fare la parte del sottomesso - trovava tutto ciò _molto_ piacevole. Dante era un vero esperto anche per quanto riguardava il sesso tra uomini, per cui non c'era mai di che annoiarsi.  
La loro relazione venne presto alla luce ma nessuno si lamentò, molto probabilmente perché erano tutti grati ai due albini per aver salvato loro la vita. Neanche Kyrie si oppose.  
La ragazza aveva preso a cuore la ricostruzione di Fortuna e si era dedicata ad essa anima e corpo, anche per Credo. Nero non sapeva se lo facesse per non pensare a lui o perché ci teneva veramente tanto, però era contento di vederla darsi da fare con tale entusiasmo assieme agli altri cittadini mentre lui e Dante andavano a cercare i demoni che erano sopravvissuti, che erano molti di più di quanto avessero inizialmente immaginato.    
E così i mesi cominciarono a trascorrere.  
    
Nero si svegliò all’improvviso in un groviglio di coperte.  
A svegliarlo non erano stati i dispettosi raggi del sole né tantomeno dolori a parti del corpo. Si era semplicemente destato, tutto qui.  
Era sdraiato su un fianco e dietro di lui il torace possente e caldo di Dante premeva contro la sua schiena. Un suo braccio era adagiato sul suo fianco e lo cingeva in un atteggiamento d'innocente possessività.  
Nero sollevò dal cuscino la testa irta di ciuffi ribelli, si sottrasse alla morsa delle coperte e si sedette sbadigliando sul bordo del materasso.  
Erano andati a dormire tardi come al solito - dopo aver fatto l'amore come di consueto - eppure adesso si sentiva riposato e pronto ad affrontare una nuova giornata.  
Lanciò uno sguardo alla sveglia. Erano le dieci del mattino, anche troppo tardi per potersi concedere una vera colazione; tuttavia non aveva intenzione di rimanere a stomaco vuoto fino al pranzo.  
«Dante...» esclamò, voltandosi a scuoterlo per un braccio «Ehi, Dante! Sveglia!».  
L'uomo era ancora più avvolto nelle lenzuola rispetto a lui. Probabilmente si era agitato parecchio nel sonno quella notte, molto più del solito: dacché ricordava, Nero non l’aveva mai trovato in una posizione decente al mattino. Era sempre avvinghiato nelle coperte come se queste fossero le spire di una serpe.  
Con il braccio con cui non lo cingeva sosteneva il cuscino contro un lato della sua testa. La bocca era aperta e da un lato colava un filo di saliva, che si era raccolta sulla federa del cuscino formando una piccola macchia.  
Sembrava quasi innocente e innocuo quando dormiva.  
«Dante!» chiamò di nuovo Nero, vedendo che i primi due richiami non erano serviti a niente.  
Finalmente l'uomo si mosse. Sollevò la testa dal cuscino e, accorgendosi che stava sbavando, si leccò le labbra e si pulì sul dorso della mano.  
Anche i suoi capelli, come quelli del suo compagno, erano disastrati dalla notte appena trascorsa e apparivano come un nido d’uccello fatto di un’accozzaglia casuale di ramoscelli.  
«Che ore sono...?» biascicò, cercando senza successo di uscire dalle coperte.  
«Le dieci. È ora di alzarsi» lo informò Nero, stiracchiandosi. Si era alzato in piedi e dava le spalle al materasso.  
«Che cosa? Di già?» fece il più grande, rotolandosi sul letto per cercare un punto da cui poter tirare le coperte per togliersele di dosso.  
«Sì, bello addormentato! Per cui muovi il culo e alzati» gli disse allegro Nero, avviandosi completamente nudo verso la cassettiera dove teneva riposta la biancheria. Prese un paio di corti boxer blu ed imboccò la porta senza voltarsi a guardare il suo compagno. Se l'avesse fatto avrebbe notato senz'altro lo sguardo di palese apprezzamento rivolto dal più grande al suo fondoschiena.  
Il padrone di casa stava per uscire quando si bloccò e, appoggiandosi contro lo stipite con la schiena, si girò e disse: «Già che ci sei sistema questo campo di battaglia mentre io preparo la colazione».    
Un sorrisetto di vaga superiorità fu l'ultima cosa che Dante vide prima che il suo fidanzatino lo lasciasse ad affrontare le lenzuola da solo.    
Si districò da quella trappola soffocante con un po' di fatica, domandandosi come diavolo c'era finito avvinghiato in quella maniera tra le coperte - se era stato a causa di qualcosa che aveva sognato non lo ricordava, perché non aveva memoria né di cosa né del fatto in sé di aver sognato alcunché - dopodiché si erse seduto al centro del materasso flettendo la schiena all'indietro e sbadigliando.  
Avrebbe volentieri dormito più a lungo ma se si fosse riaddormentato a quel punto molto probabilmente Nero sarebbe tornato a prenderlo e stavolta il risveglio sarebbe stato molto peggiore di qualche brusco scossone; così si decise ad alzarsi e cominciare a rifare il letto.  
Era l'unico tipo di incombenza domestica che era stato in grado di imparare: Nero gli aveva proibito l'accesso alla cucina per qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il mangiare dopo il suo primo - ed ultimo - disastroso tentativo di cucinare il pranzo, esperimento che si era concluso con uno dei quattro erogatori del fornello reso inutilizzabile permanentemente ed un mancato incendio dell'intera stanza. Per quanto riguardava il resto, era meglio non ripensare alle egualmente disastrose conseguenze dei suoi tentativi di rendersi utile in casa.  
Tolse il lenzuolo da sotto il materasso - o quel poco che ne rimaneva - lo scosse per cercare di togliere almeno qualcuna delle innumerevoli pieghe; dopodiché si accinse a rimetterlo avendo cura di infilarne l'estremità inferiore sotto il fondo del letto. Sprimacciò i cuscini - accasciati come cadaveri contro la testata - e li mise nella loro posizione originaria.  
Una volta finito con il letto, Dante imitò il compagno più giovane andando a prendere della biancheria pulita ed uscì dalla camera lasciando la porta aperta. Non aveva alcun senso chiuderla dato che non sarebbe arrivato nessun ospite; inoltre, dato che la maggior parte delle serate terminava con uno di loro due che portava tra le braccia l'altro fino al letto limonando appassionatamente, chiuderla avrebbe costituito solamente uno scomodo intralcio.  
Il cacciatore di demoni andò in bagno, svuotò la vescica, si diede una sistemata ai capelli - che ne avevano un disperato bisogno - ed ignorò bellamente la rada peluria che gli copriva il mento, come faceva quasi ogni mattina. Era arrivato alla convinzione che la barba gli desse un'aria molto più virile e, poiché Nero non se ne lamentava, non vedeva alcun valido motivo per raderla.  
Indossò la biancheria e andò in cucina, dove Nero nel frattempo aveva apparecchiato per due e tirato fuori un pacco di biscotti al cioccolato.    
Il ragazzo stava sorvegliando la moka posta sul fornello dando le spalle alla porta. Il caffè doveva essere quasi pronto, perché si sentiva forte l'aroma nell'aria.  
Dante attraversò la stanza fino a raggiungere il suo compagno, si fermò alle sue spalle e gli cinse l'addome posandogli il viso su una spalla.  
Nero strusciò una guancia contro i suoi capelli.  
«Tra quanto è pronto?» chiese il maggiore, accarezzando il lobo dell'orecchio di Nero con le labbra.  
«Poco» assicurò quest'ultimo «Non dirmi che hai così tanta fame...».  
Dante ci pensò su qualche momento prima di rispondere: «Abbastanza...».  
«Be', intanto puoi mangiare i biscotti» gli suggerì Nero, tornando a dedicarsi completamente alla moka.  
Dante, accorgendosi di non essere più considerato, andò a sedersi con uno sbuffo irritato a tavola e si servì in abbondanza di biscotti.  
Seguirono alcuni minuti di silenzio interrotti solo dal rumore dei biscotti masticati da Dante e quello del caffè nella moka sul fornello.  
Una volta che la bevanda fu pronta Nero portò la caffettiera al tavolo e versò il contenuto nelle due tazze che attendevano sul tavolo.  
«Lo sai che giorno è oggi, vero?».  
Nero se ne uscì all'improvviso con quella domanda mentre si sedeva a tavola. Rubò un biscotto dal piatto del suo partner e lo sgranocchiò fissando l'altro in attesa di risposta.  
Dante sorseggiò il caffè arricciando le labbra e ritraendosi: era ancora bollente.    
«Dovrei pensare a qualcosa di particolare...?» buttò lì senza alcun particolare interesse, decidendo di aggiungere un po' di latte e zucchero al suo caffè.  
Nero assunse un'espressione corrucciata.  
Gli sottrasse il barattolo dello zucchero e se lo rigirò in mano, osservandolo senza nessun interesse prima di posarlo da tutt'altra parte.  
«Sì» disse in tono seccato «Possibile che non ricordi mai le ricorrenze veramente importanti?! Sei davvero irrecuperabile».  
Si addossò contro lo schienale della sedia e bevve il suo caffè fissando da sopra l'orlo della tazza il suo partner in cagnesco.  
«Oggi non è Natale né Pasqua...» elencò Dante «Né il tuo compleanno» soggiunse dopo qualche istante di riflessione «... quindi che festa è?» domandò.  
Nero si sporse di nuovo sopra il tavolo, socchiudendo le palpebre in maniera ostile.  
«Cazzo, Dante! Proprio non ci arrivi?!» sbottò irritato.  
L'altro si strinse nelle spalle con aria perplessa, facendo andare il suo compagno ancora più in bestia.  
«È il primo anniversario!» quasi gridò alla fine, posando con ira la tazza di caffè sul tavolo, rischiando di versare parte del contenuto.  
Dante batté le palpebre più volte.  
«Primo anniversario?» ripeté, continuando a non capire.  
Nero si schiaffò una mano sul viso, palesemente esasperato. Non riusciva a credere che il suo fidanzato - definirlo così ancora gli faceva uno strano effetto - potesse essere così  _idiota_.  
Facendo appello a tutta la poca pazienza di cui disponeva - e non senza arrossire un po' - spiegò: «È l'anniversario di quando ci siamo conosciuti!».  
Poi, temendo che fosse ancora poco perché l'ottuso cervello di Dante recepisse il messaggio, puntualizzò: «Quando hai fatto irruzione nella Casa dell'Opera e hai ammazzato Sua Santità. Ricordi?».  
Il maggiore sgranò gli occhi nel ricordare, improvvisamente, il loro primo movimentato incontro.  
«Wow, eri veramente un avversario intrigante, ragazzo» sospirò l'uomo addossandosi alla sedia, immergendosi nel ricordo «Riuscivi a darti un sacco di arie anche quando non eri poi un granché come spadaccino...» s'interruppe per terminare il caffè prima di concludere: «È davvero già passato un anno?».  
«Già...» confermò Nero «Da quanto ti sopporto... stasera facciamo qualcosa di particolare?» chiese, svuotando a sua volta la tazza.  
Dante si tamburellò le dita sul mento in atto riflessivo per qualche secondo, poi scosse la testa.  
«Romanticismo proprio niente, eh?» lo prese in giro Nero, abbozzando un ghigno sbilenco.  
Dante s'irrigidì e si esibì in una smorfia d'irritazione.  
«Allora perché non proponi tu qualcosa?» lo sfidò.  
Fu chiaro dall'espressione del più giovane che la richiesta l'aveva colto assolutamente impreparato; tuttavia sollevò il mento e rivolse altrove lo sguardo mentre pensava. Gli occorsero alcuni secondi, durante i quali Dante già pregustava la sua vittoria; infine, Nero si pronunciò: «Potremmo cenare fuori».  
Dante rimase sorpreso: l'idea non l'aveva neanche sfiorato finché Nero non l'aveva proposta.  
«Scherzi? I ristoranti costano un sacco... e poi quanto saranno lontani? In questa parte di Fortuna i negozi e i locali sono ancora in ristrutturazione...» obiettò l'uomo.  
Nero trovò una pronta soluzione anche a quello: «Non tutti. Potremmo andare in pizzeria. Quello non è un ristorante così costoso... inoltre so per certo che ce n'è una aperta nei paraggi...».  
Il più grande sorrise e si piegò sul tavolo, posandovi i gomiti.  
«E se io volessi stare a casa a fare l'amore? Dopotutto... è un anniversario, no?» esclamò mentre poggiava il mento sopra le sue dita intrecciate.  
Sembrava voler fare a tutti i costi il bastian contrario ma Nero non era il tipo di uomo che gliel'avrebbe data vinta facilmente. Avrebbe continuato a ribattere, sempre e comunque, per il solo gusto di farlo.  
«Quello possiamo farlo anche dopo essere tornati, non lo vieta nessuno» fece presente.  
«Però la pizzeria sarà affollata e io non ho intenzione di trattenermi» ribatté Dante intrecciando le braccia sul petto ed assumendo un'espressione capricciosa da bambino.  
Nero sospirò.  
«Lo sanno tutti in città che stiamo insieme, a chi vuoi che importi se mi tocchi le mani?» gli disse, agitando una mano come a sottolineare quanto futile fosse quell'obiezione.  
«Chi ti dice che voglia toccarti le mani...?» asserì Dante inarcando un sopracciglio «Io pensavo al culo».  
Nero roteò gli occhi al soffitto, palesemente esasperato: avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi una simile risposta da parte sua.  
«Be', ti trattieni» minimizzò «Non vuoi mangiare la pizza?».  
Se c'era qualcosa che era sicuramente efficace come mezzo di persuasione oltre al sesso, quello era senza dubbio la pizza. Dante l'adorava, ne avrebbe mangiata sempre e a qualsiasi pasto, cosa che - a quanto aveva capito Nero - accadeva seriamente a casa sua. Per fortuna almeno lì era lui ad occuparsi dei pasti, altrimenti nel giro di poche settimane sarebbero finiti senza denaro a furia di ordinare pizze a domicilio perché lui non era in grado di prepararle.  
Il maggiore sembrò esitare, cosa che spinse il ragazzo ancora oltre. Era intenzionato a spuntarla, ad ogni costo.  
«Senti, offro io la cena, d'accordo? Come regalo d'anniversario» disse precipitosamente.  
Un silenzio imbarazzato cadde nella stanza, sottolineando meglio le parole del più giovane, il quale si rese conto di cosa avesse appena detto solo dopo qualche attimo. Non appena prese consapevolezza di quanto sdolcinata fosse stata la sua proposta, le sue guance presero fuoco; ciononostante, non smentì niente di quanto detto: il suo era un proposito serio.  
Dante lo studiò a lungo, beandosi del color porpora sulle sue guance. Quando arrossiva sembrava diventare improvvisamente più giovane di qualche anno. Pareva quasi un bambino.  
Infine, dopo un po', sorridendo propose: «D'accordo, ragazzo. Andremo a cena fuori. Una volta tornati a casa, però, voglio fare l'amore».  
Era scontata da parte sua una richiesta del genere.  
«Affare fatto» concordò Nero «Però voglio anch'io qualcosa» soggiunse. Lui avrebbe pagato la cena ma Dante non gli aveva offerto niente di particolare. Era vero che era a corto di denaro - come sempre - però qualcosa da regalargli l'avrebbe comunque potuto trovare anche senza spendere niente - o spendendo poco.    
«Okay, hai ragione» convenne il più vecchio sollevando le mani in segno di resa «Stasera ti concederò il mio culo».  
Nero sbatté le palpebre, allibito: il suo fondoschiena era stata zona vietata per un intero anno. Non si era mai fatto inculare neanche una volta durante i trecentosessantacinque giorni che avevano trascorso insieme, né da ubriaco né dopo numerosi giuramenti da parte del partner di usare abbondanza di lubrificante e di non andarci troppo pesante.  
Il fatto che si concedesse come regalo per il loro primo anniversario era interpretabile come il riconoscimento da parte sua di quanto fosse importante quella ricorrenza - e fu esattamente così che Nero recepì il gesto.  
«Allora, ti va bene?» volle sapere Dante, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
«Perfetto» dichiarò Nero, sorridendo con l'aria di chi avesse appena ottenuto un trionfo totale sul proprio avversario «Cominciamo ad organizzarci».  
    
Il resto della giornata Nero la passò organizzando la serata. Andò alla pizzeria a piedi approfittando dell'uscita assieme a Dante per un giro di ricognizione in cerca di demoni - che stranamente non trovarono da nessuna parte - e prenotò un tavolo per due; dopodiché costrinse il più grande ad accompagnarlo in cerca di un negozio di abiti maschili non eccessivamente costoso per comperare qualcosa di adatto all'occasione di quella sera.  
«Perché dobbiamo comprare dei vestiti nuovi? Non possiamo andare con quelli soliti?» domandò Dante accennando agli abiti che aveva addosso. Non era affatto entusiasta all'idea di rinnovare il suo guardaroba, specie se ciò comprendeva l'acquisto di abiti per occasioni importanti e che pertanto avrebbero limitato di molto i suoi movimenti.  
Nero a quel punto gli abbatté un vigoroso pugno sulla testa.  
«Ma sei scemo?» gli disse irritato «Vuoi andare vestito così a cena fuori?! Se tu non l'avessi capito, dovrebbe essere  _un appuntamento_...».  
«Ahio...!» replicò Dante, massaggiandosi il punto leso «... e allora?».  
Che ricordasse, le poche volte che erano usciti per un vero appuntamento non aveva dovuto mettere nessuno vestito particolare. Era semplicemente uscito con quelli che indossava tutti i giorni.  
Nero incrociò le braccia sul petto, assumendo un'espressione stizzita.  
«Proprio non hai idea di cosa sia il romanticismo...» commentò amareggiato.  
«Parla quello che giusto un anno fa appena mi ha visto mi ha preso a calci in faccia...» replicò Dante a tono, cogliendo di sorpresa il più giovane con la rievocazione di quel loro primo ricordo insieme «E comunque io qualcosa di elegante da mettere ce l'ho...».  
Nero sgranò gli occhi in un'espressione così stupita da risultare quasi ridicola.  
«Eh?! Che vuoi dire?».  
Era ai limiti del credibile pensare che un tipo come Dante fosse provvisto di un qualsivoglia tipo di abito elegante.  
«Esattamente quello che ho detto» rispose il più grande «Trish mi ha spedito gli abiti di mio padre, che sono parecchio eleganti e pure scomodi. Mi aveva anche scritto dicendo che "mi sarebbero serviti presto" e solo adesso capisco a che cosa si riferiva... probabilmente» spiegò.  
A Nero scappò una risata.  
«I vestiti di tuo padre?» ripeté.  
Sapeva che suo padre era un potente demone ultracentenario e proprio in virtù di ciò immaginava che il suo abbigliamento fosse ridicolmente antiquato.  
«Sì, gli piaceva vestirsi con una certa eleganza, sempre...» il più vecchio scrollò le spalle «Non riesco a capire come facesse... quei vestiti sono così scomodi... be', penso di potercela fare per una serata...» emise un sospiro scuotendo la testa prima di cambiare argomento: «Quindi sei tu l'unico che non ha dei vestiti adatti per l'occasione».  
Nero serrò i pugni constatando che purtroppo aveva ragione.  
«Be', però tu mi accompagni» disse «Così vedi come sto...» suggerì. La verità era che era mortalmente imbarazzato dall'idea di dover andare da solo in giro per negozi come una ragazzina indecisa su cosa prendere per fare colpo sul fidanzato al primo appuntamento.  
«Preferisco le sorprese».  
Un ghigno si allargò sul viso di Dante nel rispondergli mentre il volto di Nero si tramutava in una maschera d'odio puro.  
«Buona fortuna nella tua ricerca, ragazzo. Io penso che andrò a fare un altro giro di ricognizione... sai, i demoni potrebbero apparire da un momento all'altro...» esclamò il più grande, dando le spalle all'altro e cominciando ad allontanarsi.  
Il più giovane fece altrettanto e se ne andò nella direzione opposta pestando infuriato i piedi sulle piccole pietre regolari del marciapiede.  
«Fanculo, Dante...» sibilò a denti stretti. Sembrava sul punto di emettere violenti sbuffi di fumo dalle orecchie e dalle narici.  
«Vedrai che voglia avrai di sbattermi...» commentò in aggiunta, riponendo la massima fiducia nel fatto che anche abiti molto formali potessero risultare estremamente provocanti sotto certi punti di vista.  
    
Erano le sei e mezzo del pomeriggio quando Dante fece ritorno all'appartamento di Nero madido di sudore e circondato dal nauseante odore dei resti dei demoni di cui erano imbrattati i suoi vestiti.  
Anche volendo andare a cena vestito come di consueto, in quelle condizioni gli era impossibile, a meno che non volesse passare la serata con lo stomaco bloccato da un costante e opprimente senso di nausea - oltre al fatto che quel tanfo avrebbe fatto passare l'appetito a tutti i clienti della pizzeria.  
Il suo secondo giro di ronda aveva dato i suoi frutti: aveva dovuto fronteggiare da solo un nutrito gruppo di demoni. La sfida l'aveva tenuto piacevolmente impegnato per un lasso di tempo notevole che altrimenti non avrebbe saputo come impiegare in maniera fruttuosa; tuttavia il risultato dello scontro era stato alquanto disgustoso.  
Necessitava di una lunga doccia con abbondanza di sapone ed una spugna ruvida che gli grattasse via i residui incrostati sul viso e sul collo - che per sua fortuna erano le uniche due zone scoperte.  
Si affrettò a togliere i vestiti, ansioso come non mai di lavarsi. Completamente nudo attraversò la casa fino al minuscolo ripostiglio che fungeva da lavanderia. Qui infilò tra gli altri vestiti sporchi i suoi; dopodiché se ne andò dritto in bagno. Non avviò la lavatrice per il semplice fatto che Nero glielo aveva proibito.  
Il getto d'acqua sul suo corpo venne accolto con un accorato gemito di piacere mentre cercava sulla mensola angolare il flacone dello shampoo. Se ne versò un'abbondante dose sui capelli e prese a massaggiare vigorosamente, beandosi della piacevole sensazione mentre percepiva un graduale miglioramento delle sue condizioni.  
Di Nero non aveva più avuto notizie per l'intero pomeriggio. Non sapeva dove si trovava al momento né aveva idea di quando sarebbe tornato.  
 _«Avrà trovato qualche ragazza con cui litigare per un paio di pantaloni...»_  rifletté tra sé ridacchiando mentre si figurava Nero assieme ad un'anonima ragazza che era uscita a far compere col suo fidanzato mentre ingaggiavano una epica lotta per accaparrarsi un paio di banalissimi pantaloni.  
La sua risatina si tramutò in una risata vera e propria e poi in un accesso d'ilarità mentre nella sua mente la scena acquisiva nitidezza e la sua immaginazione aggiungeva altri piccoli pittoreschi dettagli, come una folla di persone che assisteva alla scena con la passione di un manipolo di tifosi.  
Era esilarante immaginarsi un Nero così frivolo e superficiale, anche se ben presto a quel pensiero si affiancò il fatto che se non tornava lui non avrebbe potuto precederlo al ristorante, perché l'aveva fatto entrare da solo a fare la prenotazione e per via della storia dei vestiti nuovi aveva dimenticato di chiedergli per che ora dovevano essere lì.  
Dopo lo shampoo fu finalmente il turno del bagnoschiuma. Non si peritò minimamente nell'usarlo: se ne versò addosso veramente tanto prima di prendere la spugna posata sulla mensola più alta e cominciare a sfregarsi la pelle energicamente.  
Era intento a strigliarsi quando Nero fece ritorno all'appartamento. Ovviamente il rumore della doccia coprì quello della chiave che scattava nella serratura, per cui Dante neppure si accorse del suo ritorno.  
Fu solo quando Nero aprì la porta del bagno e commentò: «Wow, ma quanto sapone stai usando?!» che l'uomo si accorse che era tornato.  
«Ah, non rompere. Ho resti di demoni incollati anche dietro le orecchie...!» esclamò. Nero si produsse in una smorfia di disgusto alla sola idea: sapeva bene quanto rivoltanti potessero essere i demoni anche dopo morti.  
«Piuttosto... hai trovato quello che cercavi?» indagò Dante incuriosito.  
Nero sorrise anche se il suo compagno allo stato attuale non poteva vederlo.  
«Non avevi detto che ti piacevano le sorprese...?» lo prese in giro.  
«Ahw, non dirmi che te la sei presa per prima?!».  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio prima che il più giovane rispondesse: «Lo vedrai tra un po'».  
Dante si lasciò sfuggire un verso indecifrabile mentre roteava al soffitto gli occhi: certe volte Nero sapeva essere veramente infantile.  
«Come ti pare» esclamò senza dargli troppo peso, continuando ad insaponarsi.  
Sentì l'attutito rumore dell'acqua che scorreva nel lavandino, poi la porta che si chiudeva, segno che molto probabilmente era di nuovo solo.  
Il cacciatore di demoni finì d'insaponarsi e si sciacquò il più in fretta possibile, quindi uscì dal box doccia. Si infilò il suo accappatoio e cambiò stanza, preferendo andare ad asciugarsi in soggiorno piuttosto che stare in bagno.  
Si accomodò in un angolo del divano e socchiuse gli occhi.  
Mentre era lì udì distintamente un rumore di piedi nudi sul pavimento e l'eco rimandatogli dal corridoio di una porta che si chiudeva.  
Dante sorrise: a quanto sembrava anche Nero aveva bisogno di farsi un bagno, giustamente, però non aveva voluto chiedergli di muoversi. Aveva semplicemente atteso che finisse, proprio come un bambino capriccioso che non volesse parlare col fratello che gli aveva fatto un dispetto.  
Poco importava come si sentisse: l'importante era che quella sera sarebbero usciti a cena insieme e che dopo avrebbero fatto l'amore e a lui sarebbe toccata la parte del sottomesso.  
Non si sentiva ancora pronto psicologicamente per essere inculato, però Nero aveva agito in quel ruolo fin dalla loro prima volta e non si era mai lamentato né aveva cercato di ribellarsi.  
Per una volta avrebbe anche potuto immolare la verginità del suo culetto e se poi la cosa si fosse rivelata abbastanza divertente e tutto sommato piacevole... be', Nero non sembrava affatto il tipo da disdegnare uno scambio di ruoli ogni tanto. Ciononostante, aveva un bel po’ di giustificato timore.  
Nel giro di una mezz'ora Dante fu completamente asciutto e, nonostante i capelli fossero ancora un po' inumiditi, decise di infischiarsene e cominciare ugualmente a prepararsi: per quel che ricordava, i vestiti di suo padre non erano molto facili da indossare, soprattutto per l'incredibile quantità di strati sovrapposti per i suoi standard.  
Andò in camera e si mise a cercare la scatola che gli aveva mandato Trish, che trovò dopo diversi minuti poggiata sul fondo dell'armadio, nascosta sotto altri vestiti.  
La tirò fuori e la mise sul letto, l'aprì e cominciò a cavarne fuori parti d'abbigliamento.  
Perse presto il conto di quanti indumenti ci fossero dentro, troppo impegnato a cercare di capire in che ordine andassero messi.  
Una volta che ci ebbe riempito la superficie del letto andò a prendere dal comò un tubetto di gel per capelli che teneva lì per non ingombrare l'armadietto del bagno.  
Di fronte allo specchio se ne spremette una buona dose in mano e cominciò a riavviarsi i capelli alla maniera di suo fratello Vergil e di suo padre. Gli riuscì discretamente bene nonostante non fosse la sua pettinatura abituale né la sua preferita. Si guardò da diverse angolazioni per verificare quanto buono fosse il risultato finale del suo lavoro; quindi cominciò ad adoperarsi per coprire il suo possente e statuario corpo.  
Mentre Dante era all'opera nel segreto della camera da letto, Nero si era premurato di portare i suoi abiti in bagno con lui, in modo da potersi preparare subito senza dare a Dante l'opportunità di spiarlo. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare fino a quando non fossero usciti per andare al ristorante per vedere cosa aveva scelto per quella sera. Niente l'avrebbe fatto desistere da quel proposito.  
Così, non appena uscito dal box dopo una bella doccia fresca, aveva iniziato a tamponarsi l'acqua dal corpo con un asciugamano e aveva cercato di pettinare i capelli ancora bagnati prima di passarci il phon. La sua chioma divenne parecchio gonfia a causa dell'asciugatura rapida, cosa che a Nero non piacque molto; tuttavia, scompigliandoseli un po' con una mano riuscì ad aggiustarli in una maniera che si accostava di più al risultato che lui voleva ottenere.  
Una volta acconciati decentemente i capelli passò ai vestiti.  
Entrambi gli albini in fondo erano curiosi di vedere come il partner aveva deciso di abbigliarsi per l'occasione, anche se non l'avrebbero mai ammesso apertamente.  
Passarono più di venti minuti prima che la porta del bagno si aprisse e Nero ne uscisse per andare verso il soggiorno, dove si sedette sul divano cercando di concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fosse l'ingresso al corridoio dal quale sarebbe dovuto arrivare Dante.  
Non si era mai sentito così a disagio. In genere con Dante era molto tranquillo dato che in fondo si somigliavano parecchio. Era l'evento della sera a innervosirlo, come in fondo era giusto che fosse. Era il primo anniversario che festeggiavano, del resto.  
Il ragazzo era impegnato a studiare i dettagli della tenda oltre lo schermo della tv quando un’eco di passi nel corridoio attirarono la sua attenzione all'istante. Girò di scatto la testa, alzandosi al contempo in piedi senza accorgersene.  
Quando la figura di Dante comparve dal buio del corridoio il più giovane aprì la bocca in un'espressione colma di stupore.  
Il più grande, per contro, si bloccò sull'uscio quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla sua figura ed entrambi arrossirono leggermente studiandosi a vicenda.  
Dante indossava un completo che definire elegante era poco: quegli abiti erano aristocratici e non avevano niente a che vedere con l'idea di antiquato che si era fatto Nero.  
Una camicia bianca dal colletto alto e rigido era infilata sotto un gilet a doppio petto viola scuro lungo fino a poco sopra la metà delle cosce e decorato con un complesso ghirigoro rosso sul davanti e lungo il margine inferiore. I pantaloni erano lunghi, dritti e dello stesso colore del gilet e calzavano abbastanza stretti sulle gambe dell'uomo.  
Al di sopra di tutto si trovava un lungo soprabito intonato ai pantaloni con il bavero alto che arrivava a cingere completamente il collo di Dante, quasi nascondendo il colletto della camicia.  
Le scarpe erano nere e lucide e munite di un piccolo tacco squadrato che produceva un rumore molto più alto di quello delle altre sue scarpe. Era stato quello ad annunciare al più giovane il suo arrivo.  
Le mani erano rivestite di immacolati guanti bianchi.  
Subito sotto al colletto della camicia portava un grosso medaglione rosso - pareva un rubino ma Nero dubitava fortemente che lo fosse - e più in basso pendeva un'altra cianfrusaglia dall'aria antica, lugubre e mistica, in perfetto stile da cavaliere demoniaco.  
Non c'era proprio che dire, Sparda sapeva come riuscire ad avere l'aura del demone millenario anche in forma umana.    
Nero invece indossava una camicia nera dal modello molto moderno, col colletto basso e lunghi risvolti sulle spalle dai quali sbucavano i due lembi di una cravatta rosso vino che andava a terminare nella scollatura a "V" di un gilet argentato corto.  
I pantaloni erano dello stesso colore del gilet ed erano dritti - infatti le cosce di Nero non erano messe molto in evidenza, per il dispiacere del suo partner - e cadevano su un paio di scarpe nuove bianche e laccate. Al contrario di Dante, lui non aveva né giacca né soprabito e ciò permetteva all'altro di ammirare senza intralci la forma delle sue spalle e più in generale del suo torace.  
Un silenzio carico di tensione s'impadronì della stanza e perdurò fino a che Dante non si decise a spezzarlo: «Wow, ragazzo... non immaginavo che riuscissi a trovare dei vestiti così formali...».  
«Parli tu che sembri un damerino vestito così...» replicò Nero con le guance lievemente imporporate.  
Dante si lisciò il gilet sull'addome piatto con fare invitante.  
«Hai detto che dovevo essere  _elegante_  per la cena, ricordi?» rimbeccò in tono suadente, camminando incontro al più giovane.  
Si squadrarono da vicino, poi si accarezzarono reciprocamente i fianchi. Dante osò spingersi oltre e più in basso, andando a posare le mani sul fondoschiena del minore, palpandolo con la solita energia.  
«Mh... questi pantaloni sembrano rendere giustizia almeno al tuo culo» asserì voglioso al suo orecchio.  
Nero insinuò a sua volta le mani sotto il suo soprabito spingendole fino sul suo sedere. Le dita si strinsero attorno alle natiche, ghermendole in una presa d'acciaio.  
«I tuoi pantaloni sembrano una seconda pelle sul tuo didietro... sei sicuro che questa roba sia della tua misura?» esclamò il più giovane con una punta di malevolenza.  
«Ovviamente, altrimenti non l'avrei tenuta né tantomeno messa» rispose Dante, sospirando sulla bocca del suo compagno «Non smettere...».  
Il bacio arrivò subito dopo quella richiesta, com'era prevedibile. Nero si era sorpreso che non si fossero baciati non appena si erano visti.  
All'inizio fu un contatto abbastanza casto considerati i soggetti; poi il bacio divenne più profondo e i due si lasciarono trasportare da un impeto di passione.  
Fu Nero ad interrompere il bacio per primo, ponendo le mani tra di loro per rafforzare fisicamente la separazione.  
Dante esibì un'espressione sorpresa per il suo improvviso cambio d'atteggiamento.  
«Dobbiamo andare. La pizzeria è vicina ma non così tanto...» spiegò come motivazione al suo gesto.  
«Oh, giusto...» fece Dante, allontanandosi e cercando di assumere un contegno almeno decente «Andiamo allora...».  
Di nuovo un po' impacciati si diressero verso la porta ed uscirono dall'appartamento fianco a fianco.  
Per strada c'era poca gente a quell'ora: quasi tutti erano a casa o fuori già intenti a mangiare.  
Mentre s'incamminavano - Nero faceva strada dato che tra i due era lui quello che sapeva come arrivare al ristorante - il più giovane allungò senza esitazione la mano umana verso quella del fidanzato, sfiorandone il palmo con le dita per poi intrecciare queste ultime a quelle dell'altro e stringere.  
Dante fu stupito dal gesto: generalmente era il tipo che preferiva camminare vicino ma mantenendo comunque una certa libertà e indipendenza. Quando lui cercava di cingerlo al bacino o di prenderlo per mano, Nero si allontanava puntualmente lanciandogli un'occhiataccia ammonitrice.  
L'uomo cercò di incrociare lo sguardo del suo partner per tentare di capire la motivazione dietro quello strano cambio d’atteggiamento; tuttavia, il più giovane si ostinava a puntare da tutt'altra parte lo sguardo, evitando accuratamente di rivolgerlo nella sua direzione.  
Molto probabilmente non voleva parlare del perché gli avesse stretto la mano e Dante decise di accontentarsi di quel contatto senza fare domande.  
Il silenzio che regnava tra di loro venne interrotto bruscamente dal brontolio dello stomaco del più grande.  
Il suo partner si volse a guardarlo improvvisamente, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
«E-ehi... non guardarmi così, ragazzo. A quest'ora ho fame...!» si giustificò l'uomo stringendosi imbarazzato nelle larghe spalle.  
«E neanche poca...» commentò Nero ironico.  
Dante fece per ribattere ma venne preceduto da un altro brontolio, stavolta proveniente non dal suo stomaco, bensì da quello del suo compagno.  
Quest'ultimo assunse un'espressione di stupore e disagio insieme. Probabilmente non aveva realizzato quanto appetito avesse anche lui fino a quel momento.  
Il più grande non si lasciò certamente sfuggire l'opportunità di rendergli pan per focaccia: «Pare proprio che anche tu abbia parecchia fame, ragazzo...».  
«Sì, be' è ovvio a quest'ora...» replicò Nero prontamente, nonostante nella sua voce si percepisse distintamente - almeno per Dante, che si era abituato a cogliere le sue sfumature di tono per capire cosa provasse oltre le apparenze - una nota di esitazione. Evidentemente quello non era un argomento che lo metteva particolarmente a suo agio.  
Impiegarono quasi trenta minuti per arrivare a destinazione. In quel lasso di tempo gli stomaci di entrambi ebbero modo di lamentarsi per più di una volta, mettendoli sempre più in imbarazzo ma senza suscitare altri commenti in nessuno dei due. Era palese che non vedessero l'ora di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti per mettere a tacere tutti quei brontolii spiacevolmente acuti.  
La pizzeria occupava il piano inferiore di un palazzo non molto grande, tanto che essa stessa dava l'impressione di essere minuscola. Dante vedendola dall'esterno non riuscì a non provare una strana sensazione d'accoglienza e...  _intimità_.  
Rimase a contemplare la facciata per qualche momento, sorpreso per come i proprietari fossero riusciti in fretta a ricostruire il posto e a dare anche un leggero tocco di classe: ai due lati della porta - rigorosamente a vetri con l'intelaiatura di legno scuro - si trovavano due piccole lampade da parete che illuminavano il muro di un caldo bagliore giallo-arancio. Un paio di piante da vaso che Dante non era in grado di riconoscere erano poste ai lati dell'anonimo ma raffinato zerbino rosso sul quale Nero era in piedi in sua attesa.  
«Dante? Che ti prende?» chiese perplesso «Hai improvvisamente perso appetito?» azzardò in tono più sarcastico.  
«No, certo che no. Guardavo il posto...» dichiarò semplicemente, muovendosi a raggiungerlo.  
Il più giovane chinò leggermente il capo per scoccargli un'occhiata inquisitoria dal basso verso l'alto.  
«Il locale è di tuo gusto?» s'informò.  
Il più grande appuntò fermamente lo sguardo oltre il vetro, sapendo bene dove il suo fidanzato volesse andare a parare con quella domanda: voleva che si complimentasse con lui per la sua decisione. Voleva avere un po' di soddisfazione per la sua idea; tuttavia, lui non era mai stato un tipo cui piaceva dispensare la propria ammirazione verso persone che non fossero lui medesimo.  
«È carino» commentò arrossendo leggermente. Le sue guance lievemente imporporate non sfuggirono a Nero, il quale - grazie ad esse - capì che il ristorante gli piaceva sul serio.  
«Entriamo, forza. Sto morendo di fame!» esortò il più giovane, allungando la mano oltre il fianco del suo compagno per afferrare la maniglia ed abbassarla, spingendo al contempo con la spalla.  
Dante lo seguì dappresso, non potendo fare a meno di condividere la sua ultima affermazione.  
Non appena ebbero varcato la soglia l'odore tipico della pizza li investì con forza sorprendente, acuendo in entrambi il desiderio di mettere sotto i denti qualcosa di commestibile il più presto possibile.  
«Pizza...» borbottò il più grande con una nota palese di desiderio nella voce, leccandosi il labbro superiore. L'aroma era inconfondibile, soprattutto per lui.  
Mentre Nero attendeva che il cameriere che si occupava della disposizione dei clienti in sala gli rivolgesse la propria attenzione, Dante andò a sbirciare da dietro il paravento in legno massiccio la stanza: i tavoli erano quasi tutti occupati e le sedie su cui le persone sedevano intralciavano il cammino sia ai nuovi venuti sia ai camerieri stessi, rallentandoli di molto.  
Purtroppo per lui il numero di presenti era tale da rappresentare un bel deterrente per Nero, che non si sarebbe arrischiato mai a qualche piccola concessione romantica se gli spettatori erano così numerosi.  
Per un momento l'uomo fu tentato di mandare tutto in fumo, prendere il suo compagno e andare a cercare un'altra pizzeria che fosse meno affollata - e al diavolo quanto potesse essere lontana da casa!  
Era il loro anniversario, Nero l'aveva costretto ad avere una romantica cena per festeggiare e lui pertanto pretendeva che fosse romantica fino in fondo - e "romantica" nell'accezione che lui riteneva più esatta, non secondo il senso che gli altri davano al termine.  
Stava per fare la sua mossa quando una mano dalle dita acuminate si posò sulla sua spalla, stringendo appena la presa.   
«Ehi, tutto a posto?».  
L'uomo si volse a guardare il suo partner, appena comparso al suo fianco esibendo un'espressione decisamente perplessa.  
«Non sarai diventato timido all'improvviso?» lo sfotté con affetto il più giovane, accennando un sorriso. Solo allora Dante si rese conto della stupida posizione in cui si era messo: se ne stava leggermente rannicchiato appena oltre il bordo del paravento, le spalle curve ed entrambe le mani ben salde sul margine levigato del mobile. Il collo - al contrario - era ben teso a superare l'ostacolo e lo sguardo era fisso sulla sala, ma non stava guardando niente e nessuno in particolare - piuttosto, era lui ad essere oggetto della curiosità di molti degli ospiti.  
Si era talmente perso nei suoi pensieri da perdere completamente la cognizione di cosa stesse facendo e soprattutto di quel che stava succedendo intorno a lui.  
Raddrizzò la schiena e riacquisì in un batter d'occhio la sua solita postura da arrogante pieno di sé.  
«No, affatto» disse con voce seria, tentando di nascondere l'imbarazzo per la situazione in cui si era cacciato.  
«Se volete seguirmi...».  
Il cameriere - che fino ad allora aveva pazientemente atteso alle spalle di Nero - si premurò di attirare l'attenzione della coppia e di precederli in sala per guidarli al loro tavolo.  
Il tragitto non fu affatto semplice, specialmente per Dante: quest'ultimo - in virtù della sua muscolatura decisamente tonica - aveva le gambe abbastanza robuste da dover faticare non poco a farsi largo nello stretto spazio che era lasciato al passaggio. In più di un'occasione si trovò a dover passare per altre vie che non fossero quelle imboccate dagli altri due.  
Quando arrivò a destinazione fu felice di constatare che il tavolo a loro destinato era in un angolo e che quindi non avrebbe avuto alcun problema nello scostare quanto voleva la sedia. Si accomodò con sommo piacere e lanciò un'occhiata al resto della sala, facendo voltare i restanti curiosi che l'avevano tenuto d'occhio fino ad allora.  
«Finalmente...» commentò a mezza voce mentre il suo compagno prendeva posto davanti a lui.  
«Ho chiesto io un tavolo isolato» disse Nero, osservandolo mentre si aggiustava il soprabito «Non credevo ci sarebbe stata così tanta gente...».  
«A parte la scomodità del tragitto, come posto non è tanto male» ammise il più grande «E non abbiamo nessuno troppo vicino...» soggiunse prendendo il menù che era stato diligentemente sistemato in posizione verticale in mezzo alla tavola. Si addossò contro lo schienale allungando le gambe sotto il tavolo in una posizione che non era poi molto educata ma che era senz'altro comoda ed aprì il plico alla prima pagina.  
«Lo so» dichiarò l'altro «L'ho chiesto per questo».  
Così dicendo Nero si alzò sollevando anche la sedia e si spostò fino a trovarsi affianco al suo compagno, il quale non si peritò a rivolgergli un'occhiata incuriosita con tanto di sopracciglio inarcato.  
«Se volevi leggere questo potevi chiedere...» gli fece presente Dante.  
«Non mi sono avvicinato per quello» spiegò con totale naturalezza Nero, lanciandogli un'occhiata obliqua. Con nonchalance fece sparire un braccio che teneva posato sul tavolo e andò a posare la mano sulla coscia del suo compagno, accarezzandola per fargli intuire la reale natura del suo spostamento.  
Dante sorrise abbassando il menù: a quanto pareva la folla non sarebbe stata d'intralcio al suo divertimento, dopotutto.  
«Oh, sentiamo un po' cosa abbiamo qua...» esclamò fingendo di leggere il menù mentre la sua mano libera andava a palpare il culo al suo fidanzatino approfittando del fatto che erano entrambi con le spalle al muro e che quindi nessuno avrebbe visto niente.  
Nero si sporse leggermente in avanti fingendo di cercare con lo sguardo un cameriere, dando così la possibilità al più grande di avere una presa migliore sul suo sedere.  
«Questo atteggiamento in pubblico non è da te, ragazzo» lo prese in giro il maggiore una volta soddisfatta la sua prima voglia.  
«Oh, stasera ho voglia di divertirmi» ammise il più giovane, addossandosi a propria volta allo schienale e sporgendosi verso di lui, fingendo di sbirciare il menù «Voglio proprio vedere quanto riuscirai a resistere...».  
Così dicendo fece cadere di proposito il tovagliolo, facendolo passare per un incidente.  
«Ops...» esclamò tenendo per un momento gli occhi incatenati a quelli del suo fidanzato - che dal cipiglio non sembrava aver capito in pieno a cosa stesse riferendosi - prima di alzarsi in piedi e chinarsi a raccogliere l'oggetto caduto. Nel farlo rivolse il sedere all'indirizzo di Dante, che avvampò trovandosi ad osservare da vicino il tessuto decisamente poco elastico dei suoi pantaloni eleganti tendersi a rivelare con precisione ogni curva e dettaglio del suo culo. La linea di separazione tra le sue natiche venne sottolineata in maniera piuttosto evidente dalla sottile cucitura che teneva uniti i due lati dell'indumento.  
Dante percepì il proprio sangue cominciare a ribollire a quella visione tutt'altro che consueta e la voglia di scoparselo lì, sotto gli occhi di tutti, crebbe fino a superare in un colpo solo il livello critico.  
Nero si risedette un momento prima che l'uomo perdesse completamente il controllo, sottraendo alla sua vista il suo "oggetto del desiderio".  
Con fare innocente si voltò al suo indirizzo, gustandosi con un sorrisetto impertinente l'espressione di piacevole stupore che si era dipinta sul suo viso.  
«Ti sta uscendo del sangue dal naso...» gli fece presente in tono divertito mentre - approfittando della mancanza di reazioni da parte del suo compagno - si appropriava del menù cominciando a sfogliarlo sul serio «Cosa ordiamo?» chiese, cambiando completamente argomento col proposito di infastidirlo.  
Dante si raddrizzò sulla sedia e si affrettò a pulirsi il sangue dal viso con il tovagliolo inveendo mentalmente contro il più giovane; dopodiché si accostò a quest’ultimo per studiare il menù assieme a lui.  
«Non lo so ancora, ragazzo... ma ho veramente appetito stasera...» gli sussurrò all'orecchio, facendo presagire al suo compagno che non si sarebbe accontentato con poco.  
   
La serata trascorse in maniera insolitamente divertente e non mancarono né le sorprese - soprattutto per quanto riguardava l'inventiva di Nero, che ne escogitava sempre una nuova per indurre Dante in tentazione - né i momenti di puro e semplice romanticismo. Mentre mangiavano spesso si erano ritrovati gomito a gomito e a volte si erano anche tenuti per mano sopra il tavolo, a dispetto delle occhiate che a volte venivano rivolte loro dagli occupanti dei tavoli circostanti a causa della vivacità e del volume delle loro voci.  
Come aveva promesso - o piuttosto  _minacciato_  - Dante non si era dato alcuna pena nell'ordinare ben più di una sola pizza, nonostante alcuni rimproveri da parte del suo compagno, che lo accusava puntualmente di essere senza fondo.  
La sua presa di posizione in merito aveva spinto Nero a declinare l'idea di ordinare una pizza a sua volta e piuttosto approfittare del partner per assaggiarne un po' di tutti i tipi, certo che sarebbe riuscito a sfamarsi anche in quel modo. Dante aveva a propria volta approfittato della sua scelta per mettere in pratica un'idea che non aveva mai avuto veramente modo di mettere in pratica a casa; e così erano finiti ad imboccarsi a vicenda la pizza.  
Nonostante Nero avesse inizialmente opposto resistenza, alla fine aveva trovato la cosa romantica e tutto sommato anche divertente.  
Alla pizza avevano accompagnato della buona birra e - benché non fossero entrambi finiti talmente ubriachi da non reggersi più neppure in piedi - lo erano abbastanza da riuscire ad osare sempre di più in pubblico; tuttavia non arrivarono mai fino al punto di fare qualcosa di osceno.  
Fu un appuntamento divertente e ne furono entrambi pienamente soddisfatti. In cuor loro erano consapevoli che di quel momento speciale avrebbero conservato un bel ricordo per molti anni a venire.  
«La pizza era fantastica...!» commentò piacevolmente sazio Dante mentre uscivano dal ristorante a notte fonda, passandosi la lingua sul labbro superiore per sottolineare ulteriormente la sua affermazione. L'uomo aveva le guance ancora arrossate dalla gran quantità di birra ingerita; tuttavia sembrava perfettamente in grado di affrontare una conversazione con lucidità.  
«Perché, il resto non ti è piaciuto?» rimbeccò con una punta di stizza Nero, dandogli un'amichevole gomitata nelle costole. Peccato che il Devil Bringer fosse acuminato in corrispondenza del gomito e che pertanto Dante ricevette una vera e propria pugnalata nel fianco.  
Un gemito strozzato di dolore gli fuoriuscì dalle labbra senza che potesse trattenerlo.  
«Non serve picchiarmi per farmi rispondere, sai?» esclamò portandosi una mano al punto leso.  
«Non l'ho fatto di proposito!» replicò Nero con una vibrante nota offesa.  
«Comunque anche la compagnia non era affatto male...» soggiunse Dante stirando le labbra in un sorrisetto malizioso mentre allungava un braccio a cingere il torace dell'altro. L'attirò a sé mentre allo stesso tempo si fermava in mezzo al marciapiede e lo voltava.  
Nero si ritrovò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi traboccanti di desiderio. In essi riuscì a leggere il suo personale trionfo: l'aveva provocato abbastanza da ridurre ad un vero e proprio colabrodo il suo autocontrollo.  
Era anche vero che quegli stessi occhi azzurri esercitavano un'incredibile attrazione su di lui, tanto che non poté fare a meno di accostarglisi come se il suo corpo fosse un magnete attratto da una calamita.  
Si baciarono con trasporto, accostandosi talmente tanto l'un l'altro da cominciare a sbilanciarsi prima da un lato e poi dall'altro. Le dita della mano umana di Nero accarezzarono i capelli sulla nuca del suo partner, che erano sfuggiti alla passata col gel e che pertanto risultavano essere ancora morbidi. Con la mano fece pressione sul suo collo per spingerlo di più contro la sua bocca e l'altro approfittò della maggiore pressione per infilargli in bocca la lingua, arrivando fino quasi all'ugola. Nel frattanto le mani di Dante scesero ad accarezzare con fare possessivo il fondoschiena del suo compagno.  
Un sospiro da parte del più grande accompagnò una palpata particolarmente veemente mentre la sua mente galoppava veloce verso casa, alla camera da letto che condividevano e che anche per quella notte sarebbe diventato il loro nido d'amore.  
Immaginava già il corpo nudo di Nero che sfregava contro il suo mentre lui lo preparava come di consueto alla penetrazione. La sua fantasia stava già rievocando la sua memoria sensoriale dell'ultimo fantastico rapporto che avevano consumato quando la promessa fatta al suo compagno quella mattina stessa irruppe nella sua testa mandando in frantumi l'idillio che era andato costruendosi per quella notte.  
Stavolta non sarebbe stata come le altre. Quella notte sarebbe stato lui ad essere inculato.  
Interruppe il bacio di riflesso mentre tutte le sue aspettative svanivano come cenere al vento. Nero lo squadrò incuriosito: non era da lui interrompere un bacio, specialmente se intenso come quello.  
«Che ti è preso?» domandò «Mi stavo eccitando».  
«Appunto...» esclamò Dante, passandosi una mano sul collo con aria nervosa.  
Il gesto non sfuggì al suo partner.  
«Non vuoi che mi ecciti...?» chiese incredulo: anche un simile atteggiamento non era da lui.  
«Non fraintendere, ragazzo! È-è solo che...» Dante non sapeva come spiegarsi senza risultare ridicolo. Fortunatamente, l'intuito del più giovane gli venne in aiuto: «Non dirmi che hai paura di stare sotto?!».  
Una risata a stento trattenuta proruppe dalle labbra del ragazzo, facendo imporporare le guance dell'altro per l'imbarazzo.  
«Non ho paura!» disse di getto «È solo una posizione che non ho mai provato!».  
«Mh... e allora?» volle sapere Nero stringendosi nelle spalle senza capire «Sei tu che ti sei offerto».  
«Lo so benissimo, è solo che...»  
«Senti, ho diritto anch'io ad un regalo stasera!» protestò Nero improvvisamente «Ho pagato la cena e... non per ripetermi ancora ma hai mangiato veramente tanto!».  
Dante cacciò un sospiro talmente profondo da curvare le spalle mentre l'aria gli usciva dai polmoni. Era davvero snervante sentirsi accusare di aver mangiato un po' di più del normale così tante volte nell'arco di poche ore - specialmente se l'aveva fatto in un ristorante e per un'occasione particolare.  
«Sì, ho capito... me l'avrai già detto quattro o cinque volte...» sospirò sollevando al cielo gli occhi con aria insofferente.   
«Quindi mi merito il tuo culo» concluse il più giovane incrociando le braccia sul petto ed esibendosi in un'espressione teneramente indignata.  
«Ah, d'accordo. Andiamo» si arrese Dante, sollevando le mani a sottolineare la sua completa rassegnazione. Una promessa era una promessa, in fin dei conti. Non poteva certo tirarsi indietro all'ultimo.  
L'altro esultò palesemente e - prima che il suo partner potesse fare alcunché - lo afferrò per un polso e s'incamminò a passo deciso verso casa.  
Dante si lasciò trascinare senza obiettare, troppo preso a cercare di immaginare cosa avrebbe provato di lì a poco, ma senza riuscirci. Del resto, senza aver mai provato era scontato che non sapesse cosa aspettarsi. In più cominciava a sentirsi sonnolento a causa del pasto piuttosto pesante; pertanto non aveva le energie né la voglia per imbastire una resistenza vera e propria.  
L'impazienza di Nero fece sì che raggiungessero il loro appartamento molto in fretta, quasi avessero le ali ai piedi.  
Il ragazzo aprì la porta di casa e la varcò lasciando finalmente il polso di Dante. L'uomo barcollò all'interno per un paio di passi, sbadigliando vistosamente.  
«Non dirmi che hai già sonno!» esclamò Nero stupito.  
«Lo sai che dopo aver mangiato mi viene sonno...» borbottò l'altro «E stasera ho mangiato anche parecchio...».  
«Te lo faccio passare io il sonno!» asserì il più giovane afferrandolo per il colletto del soprabito per attirarlo a sé.  
Il bacio fu intenso e mentre quel contatto si protraeva Dante avvertì il suo corpo che si ridestava e la voglia di fare l'amore che lo riempiva e lo riscaldava.  
Sì, l'azione soporifera della cena stava decisamente svanendo.  
Rinvigorito da quel bacio appassionato e dalla lingua che vigorosa si dibatteva nella sua bocca, cominciò a spingere il più giovane verso il corridoio.  
«Ohw, Dante...» sospirò Nero quando una coscia dell'uomo cercò d'infilarsi tra le sue gambe strusciando deliberatamente contro il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.  
«È ora di togliersi questa roba...» decretò il più grande con un soffio sulle sue labbra.  
Stanco di procedere così lentamente verso la camera da letto sollevò il più giovane tra le braccia e lo portò fino alla stanza, adagiandolo sul materasso.  
«Spogliati» ordinò Dante mentre eseguiva l'imposizione a propria volta, cominciando con il soprabito - che gettò a terra senza la minima cura - e poi passando al gilet.  
Nero lo osservò attentamente, eccitandosi sempre di più ad ogni indumento che veniva rimosso. Fu solo quando Dante si ritrovò con addosso solamente la camicia che decise di darsi una mossa: si sfilò le scarpe, lanciandole in un angolo della stanza, per poi alzarsi in piedi in mezzo al materasso e togliere anche i pantaloni e i boxer.  
Stava per passare al gilet quando Dante - ormai completamente nudo ad eccezione di un ridicolo paio di minuscoli slip blu scuro che a malapena riuscivano a contenere la sua erezione - salì in ginocchio sul materasso per andare a baciargli e leccargli il pene duro. Le braccia che si strinsero attorno alle cosce del più giovane con presa salda, impedendogli di rimanere ben piazzato sul materasso, gli fecero momentaneamente perdere l'equilibrio.  
«Non abbracciarmi le gambe così stretto, mi fai cadere!» protestò, ma a niente valsero le sue parole: con uno strattone abbastanza forte il suo partner riuscì a togliergli quel poco di stabilità che ancora gli rimaneva.  
Come al rallentatore, Nero cadde di peso sul materasso. Per sua fortuna la presa di Dante sui suoi arti inferiori era abbastanza forte da frenare un po' l'impatto, altrimenti con molta probabilità il letto ne sarebbe uscito distrutto e loro avrebbero dovuto trasferirsi a dormire sul divano. Già un letto ad una piazza e mezza per loro era abbastanza scomodo - entrambi tendevano ad occupare parecchio posto quando dormivano, per non parlare poi di quando facevano l'amore - figurarsi cosa avrebbe significato per loro dividersi un misero divano a due posti. Uno dei due sarebbe inevitabilmente finito a dormire al freddo sul pavimento mentre l'altro lottava contro i duri cuscini del divano per trovare una posizione anche solo vagamente comoda.  
«Sei impazzito?!» ringhiò il più giovane mentre l'altro guadagnava rapidamente terreno su di lui, risalendo dalla sua erezione verso il suo viso. La sua corporatura robusta si stagliava sopra il suo corpo come una montagna, coprendo in parte la luce del lampadario. La sua erezione che strusciava pesantemente contro il corpo di Nero era una provocazione che quest'ultimo non riusciva proprio ad ignorare.  
Il ragazzo credette che volesse baciarlo di nuovo, infilandogli la lingua in bocca e spingendogliela fin quasi in gola; pertanto rimase sorpreso quando lo vide cominciare ad armeggiare coi bottoni del gilet e poi della camicia. Accarezzò la pelle nuda sottostante, passando i polpastrelli ruvidi in cerchi concentrici e sempre più stretti attorno ai suoi capezzoli ma senza mai soffermarsi direttamente su di essi. Il piacere di quel contatto si diffuse in scariche elettriche dal punto dove le dita del suo compagno si congiungevano alla sua pelle.  
Dante si guardò bene dal toccare direttamente le punte inturgidite dei capezzoli. Quell'accortezza funzionò come una tortura e allo stesso tempo come una provocazione spudorata il cui solo scopo era aumentare la sua eccitazione a dismisura. Ne era capace e non era esattamente la prima volta che metteva in pratica una simile tattica con il suo partner più giovane: a lui piaceva giocare e farsi desiderare fino all'ultimo.  
Nero si ritrovò ad inarcare la schiena sperando di riuscire ad ottenere un po' delle attenzioni che Dante sembrava continuare a promettergli con quelle carezze lascive ma che poi puntualmente gli negava.  
Quando il più vecchio rimosse le mani dal suo petto, Nero udì un verso di stizza fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra. Come se ciò non bastasse, si accorse solo allora di aver stupidamente trattenuto il respiro per tutto il tempo - infatti stava boccheggiando come se fosse appena riemerso dall'acqua dopo essere stato troppo a lungo sotto la superficie. Teso com'era a cercare un vago appagamento dei suoi desideri, la sua capacità di inspirare ed espirare era svanita spontaneamente. Inoltre si rese conto di stare sudando parecchio già allora, ancora prima di cominciare seriamente a fare sesso. Date le sue condizioni attuali non osava immaginare quanto la situazione sarebbe peggiorata prima che avessero finito.  
Dante sogghignò con fare superiore mentre raddrizzava la schiena e lo fissava dall’alto senza più toccarlo con le mani né strusciarsi contro di lui. Sul suo viso si leggeva chiaramente quanto fosse compiaciuto per il proprio operato.  
Il più giovane si sentì tacitamente preso in giro e si dibatté tra le sue gambe per ripicca: se la situazione fosse stata meno intima certamente non avrebbe esitato a cancellargli quell'espressione di superiorità dalla faccia con un bel pugno. Adesso però le sue priorità erano ben altre.  
«N-non vuoi baciarmi?» chiese, la voce tremante per via del fiato ancora corto, costringendosi a sostenere lo sguardo colmo d’arroganza del suo compagno. Riuscì nel suo intento, ma non senza arrossire almeno in parte.  
Dante accentuò ulteriormente il suo ghigno, trasformandolo in un mezzo sorriso mentre si chinava di nuovo su di lui, avvicinandosi inesorabilmente al suo viso mentre le sue mani si avventuravano nuovamente lungo il suo addome.  
Nero s'irrigidì di nuovo ma non arrivò niente di ciò che si aspettava. Nessun bacio, nessuna palpata, nessuna carezza maliziosa.  
«Ho la tua erezione che è già quasi nel mio culo» sentì sussurrare a Dante sulle sue labbra «Non mi pare di essere mai stato così rude con te, ragazzo...» soggiunse mentre smontava dal corpo di Nero per sedersi al suo fianco.  
Il più giovane alzò la testa dal materasso con l'aria di chi avesse completamente perso il senso di ciò che gli accadeva attorno.  
«B-be', che significa?» domandò brusco.  
Dante si limitò a passarsi una mano tra i capelli ancora pieni di gel fino a bloccare il braccio in una posizione che reputava sexy abbastanza da poter essere utilizzata come arma contro il suo partner. Allungando le gambe sul materasso e appoggiandosi con il braccio rimasto libero al letto per non cadere all'indietro, si volse per metà verso l'altro e strizzò un occhio al suo indirizzo.  
«Questa mattina non ti avevo forse promesso che avresti potuto violare la verginità del mio culo...?» gli ricordò con voce deliberatamente provocante «Adesso non mi sembri più molto interessato...».  
Nero si raddrizzò di scatto, come se avesse appena realizzato di essere disteso su un letto di spine. I suoi occhi si dilatarono e le labbra si ritrassero mostrando i denti in una smorfia di rabbia e vergogna insieme.  
Se ne era dimenticato. Quel bacio nel soggiorno e le mani di Dante che lo toccavano dappertutto suscitandogli le meravigliose sensazioni di sempre avevano cancellato completamente dalla sua testa il fatto che quella notte non avrebbe dovuto essere lui a giacere ed essere ricoperto di piacevoli attenzioni fino all'orgasmo, bensì il suo compagno.  
«N-no, voglio ancora farlo...» si affrettò a dichiarare. Viste le remore che aveva dimostrato appena usciti dal ristorante, il fatto che gli stesse ricordando di sua spontanea volontà il loro patto senza approfittare del suo momentaneo vuoto di memoria per fare sesso nelle loro canoniche posizioni dimostrava che era deciso a tenere fede alla parola data. Nero era contento che fosse determinato ad offrirgli quella possibilità.  
Quest'ultimo si passò una mano tra i capelli, abbassando per un attimo lo sguardo dal corpo di Dante - che in quella posizione sembrava quasi offrirglisi su un piatto d'argento - per poi risollevarlo dopo appena pochi secondi.  
«Ma... tu vuoi? Prima per strada non sembravi molto convinto...» domandò Nero quasi timidamente. Anche se gli aveva ricordato la promessa, voleva sentirsi dire chiaramente che voleva essere inculato da lui quella notte.  
Dante cacciò un sospiro.  
«Se questo è il miglior modo che sei riuscito a trovare per dirmi che non vuoi...» esordì, ma l'altro lo afferrò improvvisamente per le spalle e lo spinse sdraiato, ribaltando completamente la posizione di poco prima.  
«Ti ho detto che voglio farlo!» ribadì il più giovane, piantandogli in viso un paio di zaffiri incendiati di decisione «Voglio solo sentirti dire chiaramente che mi vuoi!» puntualizzò.  
Dante non aspettava altro che quello sguardo a lui ben familiare.  
Al diavolo il dolore fisico e l'umiliazione della posizione da sottomesso! Quella notte avrebbe goduto delle attenzioni di Nero e basta.  
Con un gesto deciso protese il braccio a prendergli il mento e lo costrinse a piegarsi su di lui finché i loro nasi quasi non si sfiorarono.  
«Vuoi sentirmi dire che voglio essere sbattuto da te?» gli sussurrò talmente vicino alla bocca che Nero riuscì a percepire l'odore intenso di birra del suo alito «Spiacente, ragazzo. Posso solo dirti che stanotte voglio sentire quanto è duro e grosso il tuo cazzo» dichiarò.  
L'attimo dopo erano già impegnati in un appassionato bacio in cui le lingue di entrambi si intrecciavano passando dalla bocca di uno a quella dell'altro e viceversa in uno scambio sempre maggiore di saliva.  
Nero era soddisfatto della risposta ricevuta ed era pronto a dimostrare quanto fosse valido come dominante. La conoscenza - almeno teorica - in merito a quel che doveva fare certamente non gli mancava, con tutte le volte che avevano fatto l'amore nell'arco di quell'anno. Dante lo aveva sempre preparato per bene e lui aveva ormai appreso quale fosse l'iter da seguire.  
Il ragazzo fece scendere il Devil Bringer lungo il suo fianco fino alla natica, alla quale si aggrappò con presa salda.  
Dante emise un gemito soffocato nella sua bocca, agitandosi maggiormente per sottolineare quanto quella mano sul suo culo lo eccitasse.  
Nero - in ginocchio accanto a lui - lo costrinse a voltarsi su un fianco, distendendosi vicino a lui.  
«Vuoi cominciare?» gli chiese Dante a fior di labbra, recidendo il contatto «Quest'attesa è una vera tortura».  
Il ragazzo esitò un momento, indeciso su quale mano utilizzare: Devil Bringer o arto umano?  
Gli occorsero solo pochi secondi per prendere una decisione definitiva: tolse il Devil Bringer dalla sua natica e lo portò alla bocca, leccando le falangi abbondantemente; dopodiché portò le dita al suo sfintere anale.  
Ne inserì prima una, pian piano, osservando il viso di Dante mentre procedeva per fermarsi nel caso in cui manifestasse apertamente dolore. Vide una smorfia leggera comparire sul suo viso ma in compenso lo udì cacciar fuori anche un enorme sospiro beato, segno che a quanto pareva il dolore era accoppiato ad una discreta dose di piacere.  
Una volta infilata la falange fino in fondo cominciò a muoverla su e giù, cercando di allargare il suo sfintere impiegandoci meno tempo possibile.  
Quest'ultimo si prestava al trattamento cercando di non fargli capire quanto in realtà stesse soffrendo: Nero non aveva mai protestato e lui non voleva essere da meno. Dalla sua bocca non sarebbe uscito neanche un lamento nonostante le fitte che percepiva continuamente ad ogni minimo movimento del dito del suo fidanzato.  
Era dolorosissimo ma anche piacevole - seppur in minima parte - e sperava vivamente che il dolore passasse in fretta e che a tenergli compagnia in quella nuova posizione rimanesse solamente il piacere di quell'inconsueta intrusione.  
La mano umana di Nero, attualmente priva di uno scopo preciso, tracciava ghirigori astratti sulla sua schiena con immensa tenerezza, come per distrarlo dal dolore del preliminare.  
Dante non gli stava mettendo la benché minima fretta; anzi, si stava prendendo il suo tempo per abituarsi. Doveva ammettere che quando aveva promesso di concedere a Nero la posizione dominante non aveva immaginato fosse così doloroso subire la prima penetrazione, anche se per adesso si trattava solo di un dito.  
 _«Chissà come sarà col resto...»_  si chiese con una punta di esasperazione.  
Teneva i muscoli rilassati più che poteva, consapevole che se fosse stato rigido la tortura sarebbe stata molto peggiore; tuttavia, non poteva negare che fosse difficile.  
Nero affondò il dito con inaspettata forza, riuscendo a strappargli un mugolio di protesta.  
«Ehi! So che sei impaziente ma vacci piano, ragazzo! Per me è la prima volta!» l'ammonì indignato.  
Il più giovane rimosse completamente la falange blu con un unico gesto secco e l'altro dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per costringersi a non emettere neanche un fiato di protesta.  
« _Ci sto_ andando piano» protestò Nero «Tu sei molto più brusco di così».  
«Ma io non ho un braccio demoniaco con cui prepararti!» ribatté l'uomo, al che Nero esitò un momento, assumendo un'aria contrita.  
«Credevo che sarebbe stato più facile con questo...» ammise imbarazzato. Non aveva pensato minimamente alla possibilità che oltre ad essere più rapido sarebbe stato più doloroso.  
«Di certo se lo spingi così a fondo con forza mi fai male» rimbeccò Dante.  
«Allora... farò più piano» asserì il più piccolo e l'altro dovette constatare che diceva il vero: adesso il suo dito si muoveva lento, strusciando con cura contro le pareti del suo sfintere.  
Il dolore si affievolì di colpo ed il piacere subì un'impennata incredibilmente rapida.  
Dante cominciò a contorcersi e gemere in maniera oscena, le palpebre calate a mezz'asta sulle iridi azzurre ricolme di piacere. Si aggrappò alle lenzuola nella vana speranza di riuscire a trattenere almeno in parte il suo desiderio di cambiare immediatamente posizione ed usare l'erezione che gli pulsava turgida e abbandonata tra le gambe come sempre.  
Nero era piuttosto stupito dal risultato ottenuto: per essere la sua prima volta non sembrava cavarsela affatto male, nonostante l'inizio un po' stentato.  
«Dante?» domandò perplesso, facendo per fermarsi.  
«Non ti _ah_ -azzardare!» intimò l'uomo senza riuscire ad evitare di lasciar trapelare dalla sua voce un chiaro timbro estatico.  
«Cosa?».  
«No-ohw... sì, scendi più giù... oh! Lì... sì, così...» Dante reclinò la testa all'indietro «Non smettere...» riuscì finalmente a dire. A quel punto sembrava quasi che potesse arrivare all’orgasmo soltanto grazie ai preliminari, cosa che Nero non poteva permettere.  
Quest’ultimo, sebbene desiderasse accontentarlo vedendo come stava reagendo, aveva delle necessità corporali di cui occuparsi e tra di esse figurava un rapporto sessuale completo; pertanto non poteva permettere che venisse prima ancora che lui avesse avuto modo di penetrarlo con la sua erezione.  
«Mettiti carponi» disse il ragazzo, afferrandolo per una natica e accompagnandolo nel movimento, anche se Dante si dimostrò collaborativo solamente in parte.  
La sua nuova posizione era assolutamente ridicola: si era messo in ginocchio con il sedere in aria ed il busto inclinato in avanti e in basso, la faccia affondata per metà nel materasso.  
«Vuoi stare così sul serio?» chiese Nero perplesso: a lui pareva una posizione scomodissima, seppur offrisse una meravigliosa panoramica del suo culo, facendogli desiderare ancora di più di violarlo.  
Dante si afferrò l'erezione approfittando delle mani entrambe libere e cominciò a masturbarsi di buona lena, mugugnando beato.  
«O-oh... finalmente...» sospirò nelle lenzuola, abbassando quasi completamente le palpebre per il sollievo. Le sue guance acquisirono una colorazione porpora stranamente intensa.  
Al suo partner non sfuggì la sua mano che si muoveva tra le sue gambe rapidamente: dalla sua posizione riusciva a vedere chiaramente tutto ciò che succedeva tra le cosce del più grande. Ciononostante, la sua attenzione era rivolta un po' più su: il suo sedere era lì davanti a lui, in bella mostra, pronto ad essere preso.  
Nero aveva pensato tante volte a come sarebbe stato poter penetrare Dante e adesso aveva l'occasione di farlo. Gli sembrava ancora così surreale.  
Lentamente estrasse il Devil Bringer dall'orifizio del compagno, il quale - troppo preso dalla sua altra occupazione - neanche se ne accorse.  
Si rese tuttavia conto della sostituzione del dito con l'erezione, dato che quest'ultima era parecchio più grossa delle sue dita.  
Un gemito di dolore piuttosto acuto, molto simile ad un grido strozzato, gli fuoriuscì dalla bocca interrompendo la sequela di mugolii di godimento.  
«Ragazzo!» esclamò irritato.  
«Goditelo, Dante!» controbatté prontamente Nero, cominciando a spingersi a fondo con movimenti decisi ma non troppo forti.  
La sensazione dei muscoli caldi e umidi che si stringevano attorno alla sua erezione era meravigliosa, eccitante ed invogliava il più giovane a darci dentro con sempre maggior foga.  
Lo stesso non si poteva dire per Dante. Quest'ultimo faticava quasi a respirare, diviso tra il piacere della masturbazione e il dolore delle spinte, il quale tuttavia stava affievolendosi, seppur molto lentamente. Doveva sopportare solo finché il suo culo non si abituava - cosa che sperava sarebbe avvenuta in fretta.  
Le sue speranze vennero esaudite nel giro di pochi minuti, dopo i quali l'uomo iniziò a provare lo stesso intenso piacere del preliminare.  
I gemiti si levarono poderoso dalle sue corde vocali, riecheggiando contro le pareti della stanza. Si trovava stretto in un duplice godimento talmente forte che non riusciva a smettere di gridare.  
Nero era felice di vederlo agitarsi e declamare con tale passione il piacere di quel rapporto; pertanto si prestava ad infliggere colpi di bacino più duri nella speranza di acuire ulteriormente il gradimento di Dante e la propria eccitazione al tempo stesso.  
Il più grande stava rantolando tanto gridava e ansimava e pareva sul punto di collassare, stramazzando sul letto.  
«N-Nero...!» riuscì a chiamare dopo un po', boccheggiando «Ci... sono quasi! Ah!».  
«Bene, allora continuiamo».  
Il fatto che lo avesse chiamato per nome lo invogliava a dargli ancor più piacere come ricompensa. Gli piaceva come suonava detto dalla sua bocca e con la sua voce, specialmente in un contesto simile. Era provocante e sexy.  
Dante esalò un ansito pesante prima di nascondere completamente il viso nel materasso.  
«Sto... venendo!» esalò. Il timbro impartito alla voce aveva una nota di imbarazzo che Nero colse alla perfezione.  
Mantenne salda la presa sulla propria erezione mentre eiaculava in maniera decisamente superiore alla norma. Lo sperma si riversò in massa sul lenzuolo, disegnando un’ampia macchia bianca e umidiccia sul tessuto.  
Per fortuna a proteggere il materasso sottostante c'era uno strato di tela cerata che tenevano per precauzione, ben sapendo incontro a quali rischi andavano ogni volta che facevano l'amore. Senza quella tela probabilmente avrebbero cambiato troppi materassi dalla loro prima volta a quella notte.  
Dante emise un enorme sospiro di sollievo mentre avvertiva le gambe farsi improvvisamente pesanti e i muscoli delle braccia rifiutarsi di rimanere ulteriormente contratti.  
Sarebbe crollato steso sul letto se non fosse stato per l'erezione di Nero che ancora si dibatteva frenetica in lui. L’orgasmo lo rese ancor più sensibile, cosa che gli fece percepire con rinnovato dolore e piacere quell’intimo e profondo contatto. Il turbinio di sensazioni che l’aveva travolto fino a portarlo al culmine del rapporto si stava ripresentando con maggiore forza, ma stavolta le sue membra non erano disposte a sopportare il sopruso.  
«Ragazzo... ti manca ancora molto?» indagò Dante, cominciando a desiderare che la turgida erezione che sfregava contro i suoi anelli muscolari venisse rimossa all’istante. Era solo grazie ad uno sforzo di volontà e a una buona dose di timore che non aveva già tentato di farlo da solo.  
«Hai fretta?» ribatté l'altro sarcastico.  
Dante avrebbe voluto sprofondare in un abisso in quello stesso momento piuttosto che ammettere la cosa; tuttavia, doveva farlo se voleva che l’altro si fermasse.  
«S-sono più sensibile...» fu l’imbarazzata risposta che Nero ricevette.  
«Sensibile?» lo prese in giro il più giovane «... significa forse che facendo questo...» affondò con forza l’erezione nel suo fondoschiena «... godi terribilmente...?».  
Dante annaspò lanciando uno stupido gridolino simile ad uno squittio. Si morse il labbro inferiore per sopprimere altri versi ridicoli.  
«S-smettila...!» riuscì a dire «Non è affatto divertente!».  
«Oh, per me lo è eccome...!» gli assicurò Nero, continuando a sbattere contro il suo sedere con spinte energiche.  
Lacrime di dolore iniziarono a traboccare ai lati degli occhi di Dante nonostante quest’ultimo cercasse disperatamente di trattenerle.  
«Avanti, vieni!» ringhiò pieno di rabbia.  
Il suo partner sorrise e gli schiaffeggiò una natica, godendosi il rumore che parve riecheggiare contro le pareti della stanza.  
«Ci sono quasi» lo informò con una punta di compiacimento misto a godimento, ed era vero: gli bastarono pochi altri secondi di spinte poderose per arrivare finalmente all'orgasmo.  
Ovviamente, così come aveva sempre fatto Dante, anche lui eiaculò dentro il suo fondoschiena, strappandogli un ormai labile lamento di protesta.  
Una volta che si fu svuotato rimosse piano l'erezione dallo sfintere del compagno e si lasciò cadere all'indietro supino. Allo stesso tempo Dante cadde prono, ignorando il contatto col proprio seme.  
Ansimarono rumorosamente per alcuni istanti; dopodiché Nero prese la parola: «Ti è piaciuto?».  
«Non è stato male...» ammise Dante ansimando «... sorvolando sull’inizio _e la fine_ » contestò con irritazione palese nella voce «E tu ti sei divertito, ragazzo?».  
«Da impazzire» rispose l'interpellato.  
«Almeno la verginità del mio culo non è stata deflorata per niente...» commentò l'uomo affondando il viso nel lenzuolo.  
«A proposito... lo sai che domani ti farà un male tremendo, vero?» gli fece presente il minore.  
«Sì, mi ricordo la tua prima volta...» fu la risposta del maggiore, ricordando come all’indomani del loro primo rapporto Nero pareva sedersi su spine ogni volta che posava il fondoschiena da qualche parte «Però significa che potrò sfruttarti a dovere».  
Un sorriso soddisfatto comparve sul volto esausto di Dante e poco dopo anche le labbra di Nero si incurvarono.  
Cadde un altro breve momento di silenzio che stavolta fu rotto da Dante.  
«Buon anniversario... Nero».  
Il più giovane sorrise ancor di più, tirandosi su e spostandosi sdraiato accanto all'altro in maniera tale da poter guardare negli occhi il suo fidanzato.  
«Wow, mi hai chiamato per nome per ben due volte nell'arco della stessa ora!» lo sfotté ridacchiando.  
Si sporse a posare un breve e casto bacio sulle sue labbra, rimirandosi per qualche momento nelle sue iridi azzurre.   
«Buon anniversario, Dante».


End file.
